O Limite da Inocência
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Remus tem uma tarefa difícil e, para cumpri-la, ele visita dois grandes amigos de sua época de escola. Mas ele não é o único que vai transmitir uma mensagem.


**O Limite da Inocência**

Um jovem rapaz estava parado diante de uma porta branca de madeira, olhando-a preocupado. Seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam um pouco longos, chegando até pouco abaixo dos ombros, e uma barba rala crescera em seu rosto, os jeans que usava por baixo de uma velha jaqueta verde escura estavam desbotados e rasgados, os tênis, com os cadarços desamarrados, eram velhos e gastos, originalmente ele era branco, mas já atingira a cor da terra. O nome do rapaz era Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin adentrou na casa pequena e aconchegante que pertencia a dois de seus melhores amigos quando a porta fora aberta por um jovem magro de olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos desarrumados, mas, ao contrário de Remus, muito bem vestido. Ele não pareceu impressionado com a aparência descuidada do amigo. De fato, estava acostumado com as vestes rasgadas e desbotadas. Sabia que provavelmente Remus estivera trabalhando e não tivera a oportunidade de cortar os cabelos e fazer a barba, muito menos lavar seus próprios tênis.

O dono da casa, James Potter, apertou a mão de Remus. Ele parecia tão feliz que o outro não teve coragem de dizer-lhe naquele momento que a principal razão de sua visita não consistia em rever o velho amigo dos tempos de escola e sua esposa, que também fora sua amiga nos últimos anos. Odiava dar notícias ruins para duas das pessoas mais importantes para ele quando elas pareciam estar vivendo o momento mais feliz de suas vidas, mas o Prof. Dumbledore lhe pedira e não havia nada que o Remus não fizesse pelo velho bruxo.

- Você parece mais pálido e magro que de costume, Moony, - falou James olhando preocupado para o amigo. Remus, que por seus amigos mais íntimos era conhecido como Moony, lhe sorriu sacudindo os ombros, passar fome era um contratempo comum em seu trabalho para Dumbledore. O próprio James, que raramente tinha missões duradouras como as de Remus, já passara fome sob as ordens do velho.

James pareceu compreender, porque deixou escapar um suspiro, mas não insistiu no assunto, se limitou a fechar a porta e se encaminhar para dentro da casa, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para Remus segui-lo até a sala.

Era uma sala pequena. Tinha apenas dois sofás de dois lugares e uma poltrona, muito juntas umas das outras cercando um tapete retangular e uma pequena lareira, que, no auge do verão, estava apagada. James indicou a poltrona para Remus se sentar enquanto ele próprio se acomodava em um dos sofás ao lado de uma jovem mulher, que segurava em seus braços um bebê muito pequeno. A mulher possuía longos cabelos ruivos e olhos muito verdes.

- Moony! – Exclamou a jovem esposa de seu amigo, Lily Potter. – Estou feliz que finalmente tenha tido tempo de nos visitar, sentimos sua falta! Você ainda não conhece o nosso pequeno Harry.

Remus se aproximou para ver o bebê mais de perto. Não era particularmente bonito e ainda não se parecia com nenhum dos pais, mas ele percebeu que o bebê tinha alguns fios negros na cabeça e seus olhos eram idênticos aos da mãe. Remus se lembrou da razão de sua visita e se pegou pensando se o bebê viveria para que ele pudesse constatar com quem ele mais pareceria. Lily lhe estendeu o menino e Remus, balançando a cabeça como que para espantar os seus pensamentos, o segurou com as mãos trêmulas de alguém desacostumado a carregar bebês tão pequenos.

- Ele é maravilhoso, Lily. Parabéns! – Disse ele enquanto encarava a pequena figura em seus braços. Percebeu que não era apenas a cor, mas toda a forma dos olhos era igual aos da mãe. O pequeno levou uma das mãos minúsculas até a boca. Remus achou a cena adorável.

Ficou algum tempo admirando o garotinho fazendo movimentos delicados e, por vezes, graciosos. Com toda a crueldade que Remus vira em seus breves vinte anos de vida, parecia-lhe incrível que pudesse existir um ser tão frágil e puro naquele mundo. Enquanto Remus olhava para o menino, ele ouvia os pais contando dos primeiros meses do pequeno, escutou James comentar com uma voz de orgulho a respeito de determinada noite em que o menino acordara chorando e Lily não conseguira fazê-lo parar, então James pegou sua varinha e começou a fazer pequenos feitiços engraçados que aprendera na escola para divertir e impressionar espectadores até provocar as gargalhadas do filho.

O bebê, de repente, bocejou. Logo, fechou seus pequenos olhos verdes tão idênticos aos da mãe e soltou um suspiro longo. Estava adormecendo. Remus achou aquela cena encantadora e se preocupou imediatamente em não se mexer muito para não atrapalhar esse adormecimento suave e tranqüilo.

- Acho melhor levar o menino para cima, Lily, ou vamos acordá-lo de um sono mais profundo com o barulho das escadas, - disse James olhando sério para o pequeno nos braços do amigo.

Lily assentiu e se levantou para pegar o pequeno Harry, que se aconchegou nos braços da mulher, como se soubesse que aquela era sua mãe. Logo, a mãe e o bebê desapareceram das vistas dos dois rapazes e Remus achou que já adiara demais o assunto que o havia levado à casa de James e Lily Potter naquela noite. Quando encarou James profundamente, o rapaz pareceu compreender imediatamente a razão.

- Algo me diz que você não veio apenas conhecer o nosso Harry e rever seu velho companheiro de escola, Moony, - falou James com o sorriso travesso que Remus tanto vira em seu rosto nos últimos nove anos.

Remus balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou profundamente nos olhos do amigo:

- Dumbledore me mandou, Prongs, - falou sentindo-se a cada segundo pior. Sabia que aquela informação seria a ruína da vida tranqüila que James levava e das aventuras que ele tanto apreciava viver, mas interrompera para ficar ao lado da esposa e do filho naqueles primeiros meses de vida do menino.

O rapaz, é claro, pensava apenas que seria mais uma missão de Dumbledore. Remus soube que estava certo quando uma expressão de grande felicidade surgiu no rosto do amigo. Era perceptível que James estava cansado da tranqüilidade do seu lar e pronto para encarar novas missões, quanto mais perigosas, melhor.

- Imagino que queira confiar a mim uma missão da Ordem, - falou James impaciente. Remus estava relutante e demorara em demasia para continuar sua frase. Olhou para o amigo e sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

- Não é bem isso, Prongs, - falou Remus lentamente, fechando os olhos, - a verdade é que ele me mandou lhe dizer que recebeu uma informação importante e acha que Voldemort logo começará a caçar você e Lily. Ele me pediu para levá-los até Hogwarts, onde ficarão seguros até que possamos decidir o que fazer para protegê-los melhor.

A expressão de James mudou completamente no momento em que Remus falou o nome de Lily. Ele parecia amedrontado e encurralado, como um cervo caçado por onça particularmente rápida. Era óbvio que James não se importaria em arriscar o próprio pescoço, mas queria que Lily vivesse para sempre aquela tranqüilidade e felicidade que ela tanto parecia apreciar.

- Nos caçar? Por quê? O que leva o Dumbledore a pensar isso? – Perguntou James com uma leve nota de desespero em sua voz e nos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Infelizmente, ele não me confiou essa informação. Provavelmente contará a vocês tudo que souber quando se encontrarem em Hogwarts, - falou Remus olhado para o amigo sem saber como se desculpar por ter estragado o momento de maior felicidade de James.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Moony, - falou uma voz feminina vinda da escada. Lily descia com o rosto sério. Remus se perguntou se a mulher aprendera a ler a mente das pessoas, não se surpreenderia com isso, pois Lily sempre fora uma bruxa de talento invejável. - Se Voldemort está atrás de nós, é melhor que saibamos. Tenho certeza que Dumbledore poderá nos esconder muito bem. Quando partimos?

- Amanhã, às nove horas da manhã, Dumbledore anulará os feitiços que impedem a aparatação dentro de sua sala por quinze minutos. Será nesse momento.

- É seguro ele anular os feitiços que protegem a escola? – Perguntou James surpreso com a ousadia do velho bruxo.

- Os estudantes não estão na escola. Estamos no período das férias de verão, lembra? Além do mais, Dumbledore só confiou essa informação a mim para que eu possa avisá-los, ninguém mais sabe.

Lily encarou Remus por alguns segundos com os olhos verdes, analisando cada detalhe do rosto do amigo. Depois de algum tempo, entretanto, desviou os olhos para encarar o marido e se levantou, dizendo que estava indo arrumar as malas e deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos na sala novamente.

- Eu daria a minha vida para não ter que ser assim, Prongs, - disse Remus se lembrando da expressão suave no rosto do pequeno Harry quando adormeceu nos seus braços. Ele queria que aquele menino tivesse uma infância normal, não ter que ficar trancafiado em uma casa com medo de Lord Voldemort aparecer a qualquer momento para matar seus pais.

- Não seja idiota, Moony, - falou James parecendo abatido e aflito, - não foi você quem colocou Voldemort atrás de nós, não é? Você é só a coruja, só está dando o recado. Eu fico feliz por ser você.

- Dumbledore pensou em mandar Padfoot, mas ele estava em uma missão e o professor não quis esperar que voltasse. Quer protegê-los o mais rápido possível porque não sabe quando Voldemort decidirá agir, - disse Remus um pouco mais aliviado, mas ainda com a consciência pesada. Sabia o que era ter uma vida feliz e tranqüila arrancada de si de uma hora para a outra.

Eles jantaram juntos. Remus não se lembrava de quando teria sido a última vez que comera tão bem e despreocupadamente. Lily implorava ao rapaz que repetisse cada prato que comia, ela estava preocupada com a saúde do amigo que parecia muito débil. Cada pedido de Lily era acompanhado por uma gargalhada de James, sempre interrompida por um olhar feio da esposa.

Mais ou menos no meio da refeição, o bebê chorou no andar de cima da casa e James rapidamente se levantou para ir vê-lo dando a desculpa de que não queria que Harry interrompesse o sermão de Lily a respeito da saúde do amigo. Remus sorriu, pois jamais pensara que veria James fazer o papel de um pai presente e responsável. Quando se voltou para Lily, lembrou que havia descoberto algo que a interessava.

- Tem algo que preciso lhe dizer a sós, Lily, - disse ele, então, sem sorrir.

- Então diga, Moony, - disse Lily surpresa com a mudança no aspecto do rosto de Remus. Parecia o rapaz de vinte anos que era quando rindo e brincando, mas aquele rosto sério dava a ele o aspecto de um homem muito mais velho.

- É a respeito de Severus Snape, - disse Remus cuidadosamente, sabendo que o assunto era delicado, - encontrei-o saindo de Hogwarts quando Dumbledore me chamou para informar-me da missão que me trouxe até aqui. Quando indaguei o professor, ele disse que Snape se juntou à Ordem. De fato, parecia um homem bastante mudado.

Lily fora muito amiga de Severus Snape desde antes dos dois entrarem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, mas o gosto que ele tinha pelas artes das trevas e sua simpatia com as idéias de Lord Voldemort fizeram com que a ruiva se afastasse dele.

- Suspeita que ele possa ter passado a informação para que Dumbledore nos escondesse? – Perguntou a mulher horrorizada e Remus assentiu, - Dumbledore deve ser louco por confiar no Severus, ele sempre odiou o James e, com certeza, agora me odeia por ter-me casado com ele. Se ele for um espião, eu e James estamos condenados.

- Dumbledore não deve confiar tanto assim no Snape e, provavelmente, não falará com ele a respeito dos métodos que vai utilizar para protegê-los, - disse Remus tentando tranqüilizar Lily, que lhe sorriu. Não acreditava realmente nisso, pois Dumbledore tinha o hábito de confiar nas pessoas mais improváveis, entretanto, o rapaz tentava confiar nas decisões do velho bruxo, por mais absurdas que lhe parecessem..

- Tem razão, Moony. É óbvio que Dumbledore não contará a ele. E eu também não vou dizer ao James a respeito do Severus, por enquanto. Ele quereria confrontar o Dumbledore e isso não é o mais apropriado no momento.

Mas a conversa não pôde prosseguir, pois o próprio James apareceu poucos segundos depois com um enorme sorriso no rosto, informando aos dois que já terminara de trocar as fraudas de Harry e acalmá-lo novamente.

Duas horas depois, Remus deitou em sua confortável cama no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos amigos. Seu último pensamento antes de cair em um sono profundo foi a imagem daquele menino de olhos esverdeados adormecendo suavemente em seus braços.

_Remus acordou bruscamente, pensou que dera um pulo quando despertara, mas quando sentiu seu corpo dolorido descobriu que não movera nenhum músculo, pois qualquer movimento seria responsável por uma dor insuportável e ele não a sentira ao acordar. Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar algo, encontrou dois pares de olhos encarando-o._

_- Remus, querido, - disse uma voz feminina conhecida com um tom muito agudo que denunciava que a mulher em questão fazia força para não chorar. _

_- Como se sente, meu filho? – Perguntou uma voz masculina que Remus também julgava conhecer muito bem aparentando preocupação._

_- Dói tudo! – Foi uma voz infantil um pouco chorosa que saiu quando ele conseguiu abrir a boca para responder._

_- É compreensível, - disse uma voz masculina que Remus não reconheceu e que não estava dentro do campo de visão do menino. – Talvez você sinta alguma dor por alguns dias, talvez meses, mas é muita sorte estar vivo, mocinho, então não chore e trate de agradecer por estar aqui conversando conosco._

_- O que aconteceu? Papai? Mamãe? – A voz infantil agora estava rouca. Cenas se passavam dentro da cabeça dele. Eram momentos muito reais, mas que ele tinha a esperança de que fossem apenas fruto de um pesadelo._

_- Greyback, lembra-se dele, Remus? – Perguntou a voz masculina que Remus reconhecera. Ele sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça quando assentiu, - ele encontrou sua vingança, meu filho. Mordeu-te. Como o te disse o sr. Burke, é muita sorte você ainda estar vivo!_

_- Sorte? Mas Greyback não era um lobisomem?_

_- Eu sei que parece duro para você, menino, mas vai se acostumar com sua situação e acredito que poderá ter uma vida quase normal._

_Ele sentiu vontade de socar o homem que, de repente, ele se lembrou ser um curandeiro de Saint Mungus. Nunca se acostumaria! Ele seria um monstro para o resto da vida. _

_A raiva causou a rigidez dos músculos de todo o seu corpo, o que lhe provocou uma dor sufocante._

Remus acordou assustado e com uma vaga sensação da dor que o garoto que ele fora em seu sonho sentira. Era uma manhã fria e cinzenta, mas o rapaz sentia o suor escorrendo por todo o seu corpo e percebeu que respirava com dificuldade.

Logo após a sua transformação, Remus costumava ter muitos pesadelos envolvendo os seus períodos como lobisomem ou o momento em que o lobisomem o mordera. Aquele era um dos melhores sonhos que tivera na época, entretanto, tantos anos depois, lhe parecia horrível.

Procurou a carteira na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e tirou dela uma foto antiga. Um homem de cabelos castanho-claros segurava um menino muito parecido com ele nos ombros, rindo e olhando para o garoto, enquanto uma mulher loira segurava o braço do homem rindo dos dois. A foto não se mexia, como era habitual no mundo dos bruxos, e as roupas dos três eram completamente trouxas.

Aquela foto fora tirada alguns meses antes dele ser mordido. Eles tiraram em um parque de diversões onde seu pai, que nascera em uma família trouxa, insistira em levar Remus para conhecer. Era um parque próximo da casa da única avó viva do então garotinho.

Remus ouviu uma batida suave na porta e a voz de James lhe perguntando se já estava acordado e pronto para tomar o café da manhã com ele e Lily. O jovem se limitou a responder que já estava descendo.

Lembrou-se do rosto do pequeno Harry. Sereno, feliz e inocente, sem ter conhecimento da maldade que havia no mundo. _Como eu era antes…_

Então, decidiu que não deixaria acontecer com o menino o que acontecera com ele, tão cedo ter a felicidade e a inocência arrancadas cruelmente por um evento traumático. Já sabia há muito tempo que daria sua vida para que Lily e James não fossem localizados por Voldemort, mas, então, ele descobriu que não mais seria apenas pelos melhores amigos, mas também para proteger a inocência do garotinho que eles tinham como filho.


End file.
